Rick legacy
by MagentaAutumn
Summary: Rick needs Morty's help going into the virtual world of Morty's game box 1000 in this world Rick knows less then Morty and relies on him to get them out alive
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inside his room Morty sleeps calmly while the darkness of night fills his room and the moonlight softly hits his face . Morty's grandpa Rick rushes into the room and turns the light on "m-mMorty Morty " he stumbles over to Morty flask in hand. Morty startled wakes up and freaks out "aahhh Rick what's what's going on Rick ahh I I .." Rick puts his hand on Morty's face and "shhhhh *urp*hh shush baby bird we're gonna go on an adventure " Morty pushes Rick's hand off his face and shakes his hands " whaat I cant Rick I told you tomorrow is my big spanish test I have to be well rested its 70% of my grade Rick if I don't pass i'll I'll fail the class" "Morty I need you to come with me you can pass spanish next year" " Noo!, Rick mom said if I fail I have to take summer school and we can't go on adventures anymore because that would make you a bad influence". Rick takes a swig from his flask burps and pours the rest out on the floor. " Yeah that would, listen Morty I told you how I feel about school bro! Besides this will only take a few hours and if you go with me I'll give you a tapeworm alright Morty you want that you want a tape worm" Rick smiles as he says this but Morty is just in shock "ww-wwhat ahh i don't know Rick um tapeworms are pretty risky um right" Rick face palms and exhales "jeez Morty not those tapeworms and not to mention how would a parasite even help you pass spanish Morty i mean Geez you've really out dumbed yourself this time ,no Morty this tapeworm is a chip it gives you knowledge of the entire spanish language Morty all of it que allmo to tu padre got it alright I'll give you an A in your exam and make your mom happy all you have to do is play a videogame with me Morty and you will even get to pass your dumb exam sounds easy doesn't it huh Morty a video game you like that ". Rick starts nudging Morty "huh huh win win here I get something you get something huh "

"Alright Rick ok stop" Morty pushes Ricks arm off and gets out of bed and stands up "I I don't get it Rick why does our adventure require my Gamebox 1000" ."come on Morty I'll show you ",Rick grabs his arm and drags Morty to the garage "Alright Morty hand the thing over Morty " Rick frowns and closes the door " ghosh M-morty you can't even close the door whatever just hand me that damn box. " sssorry Rick I forgot to close it " " it's cool Morty " "here take it just be careful with it" Morty hands the console over to Rick who starts hooking the game box into two gray placemats on the floor. He looks at Morty" since you asked Morty I need this because this overpriced calculator is gonna help grandpa meet a friend". " oh ... ahh who's your friend huh Rick um an intergalactic basement dweller ha or like an online space troll" Rick frowns "god Morty didn't know you had it in you " he shakes his head " ahh geez what Rick" " that basement dweller lost his legs fighting against the galactic government and now spends his time crippled playing a online rpc or whatever raising gold for orphans while you sit here making bland jokes Morty " Rick flips the placemats on and Morty hangs his head down and looks at the floor " ahhhh geezz Ric didnt know man i'm sorry" " yeah you should be Morr *burp* ty I mean jesus , look I'm just gonna let you sit in your shame while I hook these game pads up".

Rick rips open the game box " wwwoow Rick that game box costs $400 ahh man ohohhh " Morty starts freaking out so Rick puts his hands on Morty's shoulders " calm down Morty ok alright buddy it's cool I'm not gonna hurt your virginity box " Rick attached pink crystal onto the game box. " wait um Rick why are you putting crystalised zanthanite on my game box wouldn't um we need like an alien console to play the game like connecting hardware to software we don't have makes no sense ".Rick continues to put the box together but scoffs " oh then what would we do huh Morty you're the scientist right huh huh huh Morty you want to tell me what we should do huh bud please sir explain to me your great knowledge huh huh" "ok ok ok ok look Rick I get it sorry geez " " yeah I bet you are sorry punk " Morty's eyes water and he turns away from Rick " ahh Geez Rick I feel like you're being even meaner than usual I mean come on lay off me " Rick stands up and stares at Morty " I feel... I feel! what are you your sister maybe I should get her, she could do this without your stupid questions" Morty shakes his head "no no I'm cool I'm cool" Rick laughs " I thought so,alright box boy stand on this pad " Morty stepped on and asked" whhat are we gonna play ddr or something" Rick stepped on his pad "do you see any dice here Morty want to make a character sheet and roll a 20 you nerd , god Morty are you all Jerry no we are going into the game" Morty looks confused as Rick hits the button on his remote and Rick and Morty are both frozen still the laser pixelates them both into the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both Rick and Morty were instantly teleported into a large empty white room with a huge dark figure who opens his arms up and opens his mouth ." Hello I am the decider do not be afraid ,my job will be to guide you two "a bellowing voice calls from the looks in amazement "Wow Rick look". "Gayyyy" Rick calls back. "Welcome Morty and Rick into the lands of Frawth " Rick crosses his arms and shakes his head" first of all it's Rick and Morty" "Silence " echoes the voice filling the room. Morty raises his hand " um sir mr. um desider I um can I be a knight " " No i'm sorry Morty but in this world you do not pick your classes you are born into them with no choice just chance just like in the medieval age ". The figure points at Morty "i will roll the dice of the fates and decide who you will be" "ahh geez " Morty bites his nails "cal *burp* m down Morty" Morty frowns at Rick the desider rolls three giant dice " You will be the son of the duke of Gryath. You will be recognized for you high class and power make your name sake proud as you travel the land with your late father's fortune ". " ah oh wow cool hear that Rick" Morty starts nugging Rick. "Ohh wow Morty oh wow look at you king of the losers ohh running around with your crown cape and little dildo sepeter, you can be such an idiot dose your dick get this hard for video games all the time or just when the desider seems to like you back he only gave you a high class because you spent all your time sucking this games dick" "No he decided that because of the fates it's all random didnt you see the dice" "look Morty all I saw was you holding his balls " " Rick dont hate the player Rick". "Silence " the voice calls out as he points at Rick. "For your insolence and disrespect you will be the son of a squire and a prostitute spread your syphilis like your father before you " " What the hell decliner "then Rick turns to Morty " hate the game uh Morty! is it random now " " well maybe you should have sucked the games dick more uh squire " ick looks at Morty "what the fuck did you just say" . The room begins to fade and they could only hear the voice of the decider " farewell and welcome to the lands of Frawth ". Rick and Morty stand on a dirt road wagons and people pass by. "So Morty you admit that it wasn't random he gave me a shit class cause I deserved it but then he runs around saying its mystic and random like a liar or a hack " "well it's fine your class never really matters and we just have to find your friend and leave right so who is he" . "Well Morty my buddy is king Slouppy yipper Ijust need to ask around for where he lives and we'll go there. " " um Rick maybe I should ...". "Shut it Morty just watch"

Rick walks up to a man and taps his shoulders "well hello sir im Rick sanchez and I was wondering if you knew where king Slo.." Rick was interrupted by the man who slapped Rick right in the face causing Rick to fall on the ground. "How dare you speak directly to me peasant scum".Morty helped Rick get up "What the hell you want to fight let's go then" but the man simply laughed " oh so you desire satisfaction " " I don't need satisfaction thanks to your mother" "ahhh geez Rick I don't know if we should cause trouble here" "trouble Morty this mother fucker caused trouble when he tried to bitch slap your grandpa now he dies that's how it works in this universe I thought you've learned that by now" Rick rolls up his sleeves" how dare you I'm the assistant of the governor and I've been playing this game for 9 years i will squash you chose how we fight by sword joust jiillygu?" Rick put his hand on his chin " well as much as jiillygu sounds interesting how bout just plain fists".

Rick throws a punch right at the man's face but it is blocked instantly and Rick's arm is twisted and he is thrown to the floor. Morty jumps in "woah woah calm down Rick it's cool " then Morty turns to the man " listen um hi i'm the son of the duke of gryth listen look i'm sorry for my um my servants behavior listen can you just tell us where our friend king Slouppy yipper is" the man bows Rick just lays on the floor frowning " I had no idea you were a duke's son my apologies king Slouppy yipper has a castle on that hill above the city" "ooh ah well thanks sir".the man walks away and Morty helps Rick up " alright Morty thanks just don't become a rooster farm". " ahh what are you talking about Rick" Morty asks ." don't get cocky Morty " " alright Rick I'm cool I get it I got lucky its just a game let's just go ok". "Oh Morty one more thing" " oh god what Rick" Rick turns toward Morty and lifts him by his shirt "if you ever call me your servant again I won't just kill you ok Morty i'll fucking rape you". Rick drops Morty " ohhh um ah ohh geez Rick ok ok lets lets just um go meet your friend. Ok Rick"

Rick and Morty start walking over to the castle on a dirt trail. By now they had been walking for twelve minutes when out of the tall brown grass a short green creature jumps at them Rick steps back " aah what the fuck is that " the creature pulls out a knife "rahhh" Morty yells "a goblin runn !"both Rick and Morty step away as it walks closer to them. " Holy shit Rick what the fuck do we do " "you tell me your majesty " " Rick! We don't have time for you to be a petty bitch we're gonna die " "Morty don't be a drama queen" " wwwhat Rick ii what are you talkin.. " Morty trips on a tree root "ow oh shit " the goblin jumps on Morty knife in hand Rick sits down by the tree watching Morty tries kicking him off. "Jeez Morty it's just a game I know sometimes you feel video games are your life but you won't actually die " Morty kicks the goblin off and he rolls down the cliff. They see the little green creature hunch over bleeding and lifeless on the bottom of the hill" either way why why the fuck didn't you help me Rick!" " you're the duke Morty I thought you were good enough to handle it" " Stop Rick just fucking stop alright " "What what huh I i don't understand you sir stop what please use your words " " I didn't ask to be a duke alright stop acting like I think I'm better then you " " you didn't ask for it Morty what are you the victim here oh i i didn't ask to be bornrich and white i'm sorry i'm privileged it's not my fault " " fuck you Rick " "you wish"" wwwwhat I i wish I wish what Rick that I could fuck you jeez Rick that messed up". " i've done worse" "i bet" "what did you just say you yellow shirted bitch" Morty jumped on Rick and they both rolled down the hill next to the dead goblin". " you piece of shit Morty fuck you ".

"Ahh " Rick pushes Morty Morty punches Rick and tries to scratch him Rick grabs mortys arm and swiftly throws him down then Rick kicks him in the gut "get curb stomped bitch you like that homie not in my hood" "ohoooh ok ok Rick ahh" Rick hit him a few more times then spit on him" ohh yeah you like that Morty huh". Morty dust himself off " ahh geez man was all that necessary "Rick just then gets hit by a large wooden spear he lifts his head up only to see three figures in face paint and loin cloths carrying spears. "Num num a nuck nuck" the figures start to grap Rick and Morty "what the hell get off me you spear chuckers". " woah what the hell Rick you can't say that". "Ohhh I can't what can I do your majesty it's not racial Morty they throw spears they are spear chuckers end of story it's not rocket science and I would know " "nuk nuk a ruk" then Rick and Morty were knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morty opens his eyes to see he was upside down in a cage suspended hooked on a branch from a large tree "woah woah what the hell " Rick is in a cage to Morty's right " oh yeah oooohhh oh no ahh I'm in a tree oh shit Morty oh no oh my ohhh can you shut up so i can focus on getting out of here" Morty puts himself right side up "getting out how" Rick pulls out a small stick "they've got us John Maclained up here so I'm gonna get out with this" he starts filling the bars of his cage with it. " and then what Rick they see you try to escape and kill you oor ..or tie you to a stake and put fire ants in your eyelids" " geez Morty they're primitive not savages" " wwwhat you're the one who said the one who called them spear chuckers" "oh sure bring that up again like I'm a racist or something Morty " Morty scoffs" yeah whatever" there is a long pause" look, Morty I'm just gonna get out and stab one take his spear and kill the others you act like it's a new thing for me to win at shit " "well maybe at this " Rick looks at Morty " what does that mean" " you act like when that governor guy kicked your ass was a fluke but you won't admit in this world you're powerless ""Well it's getting out of here or we die anyway". Morty sits in his cage with both hands on the bars" Rick what are you talking about " "I'm not starting back at the beginning so you better start filing Morty". " no Rick ho... how would we die anyway"

Rick continues filing " come on come on almost got it" " Rick listen answer me what are you talking about". Rick continues grinding the first bar and it cracks off " yess just two more to go "

" uhh man Rick it's one question". Rick stops " well jeez Morty if you must know it's obvious they're gonna cut us down in a few days when we're too weak to fight and cook us in that fire ,eat us, and dance". " woo w Rick what the fuck ahh geez that's fucked up how do you know". " how do I know God Morty I don't know Morty how many people do you know who were picked up by forest people and not eaten it's obvious and not to mention there aren't a lot of full cages here and if there were it would make sense there were skeletons right."Morty looks around at the other cages each completely empty " geez Rick I don't know about that besides that seems too dark for a computer game I mean do you really think these people will eat us what is wrong with them" " I think it was a man I once knew who said don't hate the player hate the game". " what what game the game of cannibalism"." don't judge Morty … ah yes, I got it" the final bar of Rick's cage had been broken and he climbed out the cage. " don't worry Morty I'll come back for y..." Rick was climbing a limb of the tree when it broke off " ...ou ahhh" he lays on the ground" ah shit oh my back". "Rick!" two guards run over and point the head of their spears at Rick " guk a nuk fla" " hear that Morty those are eaten words" the two grab Rick and tie him to the tree "ahhh geez Rick how are you still joking about cannibalism" both guards stand in front of the tree.

The day soon fades away into the late evening. Morty wakes up to his cage being picked up and laid on the ground " ahh wwhhat the " one guard pokes Morty with its spear "gak an nuk nuk " Morty crawls out " ahh man Rick whats going on" "it's feeding time Morty huh you first I guess" " they're not going to eat us Rick stop " the creature put a spear up to Morty's throat "ohh geez Rick " an arrow comes hit the ground by Mortys foot "what the hell" Rick asks as more arrows hit the ground the creatures start to panic not sure where the arrows are coming from. Another arrow comes hitting the creature close to Morty through its head and eye green blood splatters hitting Morty's face "aww geez " Morty ducks into a bush as a storm of arrows rains down killing most of the creatures one arrow hits Rick in the knee " God damn it fuck!". while the rest run further into the woods.

The arrows soon stop and Morty is picked up by the shoulder " just two, both noobs" another voice comes from behind " Of course their noobs no self respecting character gets caught by the gropes " Morty looks up to see a female in green scale armor with brown hair holding him up by his shoulder Morty moves his hand up to her "Mm Morty " "What?" she drops him Morty falls to the dirt " look as fun as it is to see my grandson fall on his boner can you tell me who you two are and why you shot my knee ." another figure a blonde man at least six feet tall with broad shoulders brandishing a bow "sorry about that I wasn't really aiming more just trying to scare them off, but if you'd like I can heal that for you ".

Morty gets up " I I I'm Morty and um that's Rick ". The girl shakes Morty's hand " I'm Eclipesa " " Oh cool um so are you two siblings,cousins or... " "ohhh smooth Morty " Morty gives Rick a dirty look" oh that's Ray my fiance" she points at Ray while he heals Rick and unties him from the tree Ray speaks up "well you both sure are lucky we found you those savages eat people they find in the woods " " Yeah well we figured that out after a while Ray thanks though" " damn Morty they did just save our lives be chill". Eclipsea looks confused but speaks up "Soooo anyway I think we should get moving, it looks like you two could use a tutorial would you guys like to help us we could teach you the game and" " um yeah ah Eclipsea we would love to" " ifff we didn't have somewhere to go" Rick grabs him by the arm and starts dragging him but Morty digs his feet into the ground " Rick I'm not going into the woods with you again " Ray puts his hand on Rick's shoulder " your grandsons right Rick you seem like a smart guy so listen what happens when a jubbysub or another player robs and kills you both for fun leaving your empty corpses to rot ,long story short you'll die out there let us help you" "we appreciate it but I've got to meet a friend soo sorry Ray burp* maybe another time" "who" Eclipsea asks " King sloupy yipper"Morty answers Rick face palms" oh lets see" Ray pulls out a map " Oh no worries man we're going close to there ourselves help us out here and we'll bring you win win uhh" Morty's face lights up "hear that Rick win win huh huh" Morty starts nudging Rick "oh alright alright Morty! We'll go you just better hope it works out ."


	4. Chapter 4

Ray and Eclipsa walk in front of Rick and Morty as they each walk far into the forest they each walk down a dense path though a damp forest ; it had been a long time since anyone else had said a word Morty broke the silence " um so Eclipsa where ahh exactly are we going" . Eclipsa looks confused but Ray answers he points his finger up a dark tower to the north" that tower all the way down there its a dungeon each level of the tower has stronger monsters and has even more powerful items too including the amulet of celesity ". Then Eclipsa says " yeah gettin it will make us the most powerful players in this whole area". "What does it do" Morty asks Rick laughs " I know what it does " Morty perks up " really what " Rick farts " ahh man " "gross come on Rick" "ahh geez really right in front of every..." Morty trails off he's frozen they all look at him as Morty still staring at a pair of glowing green eyes peeking out of the forest " what's wrong Morty did I napalm your nose and tongue say something ".

Morty blankly stares into the forest pointing at the glowing eyes Eclipsa and Ray each turn towards eachother Ray screams "Jubbysub!" the beast lunges toward Morty but Rick jumps it the way trying to tackle it he falls to the ground facing the monster. It's green eyes stare at Rick as Morty comes to. Eclipsa pulls her bow out while Ray launches a spear which misses and lands at Morty's feet. "Ahhh Geez wha whats going on " Eclipsa releases an arrow then replies " it's got your grandpa in a trance if we don't hurry it will eat him and then us" "ahh geez what do we do" Ray runs at it but the tail swings at him throwing to Morty's side " Ray!" Eclipsa comes to his side. Morty looks at both of them unsure of what to do then he looks at the monster then at Rick and back at the couple " Morty aim for its eyes it will end the trance " Morty looks back at Eclipsa then at the spear "ahh geezs ok " he grabs the spear with both hands plants his feet in the ground then charges the beast.

"Ahhhhh "the beast whips it's tail straight toward Morty who goes under dodging the tail he slides on dead leaves and grass under the monster cutting it open as he slid. Morty rolls until he's in front of the creatures face he swings for it's eyes but the shaft of the spear is grasped by Rick's hand "Morty you have to hit him I know he's your …." Morty began hitting Rick in the head with the butt of the spear. Rick fell to the ground as drool dripped out of his lips the beast hits Morty with it's claw and he hits the ground spear still in hand he holds it up as the creature comes for him. " now hit him now Morty " he stands there paused on the floor heavily breathing "now Morty now!" he dose nothing Eclipsa releases her arrow which hits the creature between it's eyes the large creature falls to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you why didn't you kill it Morty " " I..I..I just I " " alright i'm sorry don't spaz out Morty you did better than I thought just help me carry both of them to a safer area " Eclipsa picks Ray up while Morty drags Rick by the foot they both head toward the edge of the forest.

Rick's head is dragging in the dirt while they both walk they head closer to the tower Morty began questioning this mystery who were they, what did this item do he had to know he looks at Eclipsa she was really stunning but she had a boyfriend Morty is still staring at her when she looks at him back. Morty says something to break the tension " so um how did you two meet exactly" she looks at him "that's a weird question " Rick's head hits a rock " well I'm just curious" "ok well maybe about 3 months ago we met in the same guild back when we were both new we started going on quest together I started to become attracted to him because he was so strong he could do anything " " oh but um how did you meet in real life though like how do you know each other out of the game " she rubs her arm and looks away "um well you know we...um" she drops Ray " this looks like a good place"

Morty looks confused " wait but I " she interrupts him " we need to heal Ray so he can heal Rick "Eclipsa knees down by Ray "that's smart but I still want to know how ... " she takes of her armor and rips a large part of her shirt tearing it from her torso to her chest revealing her undershirt and cleavage she takes the large strip wrapping it on one of his wounds " I'm going to stay here and protect them you are going to get a few herbs to heal Ray " Morty stands there staring at her torn shirt.

She covers her breasts with her hands " jesus Morty just go into the woods and find a yellow tipped flower " Morty turns his head away and scratches it "but um what if something attacks me" " god Morty are you always this much of a pussy " Morty shrugs his shoulders " I I mean not all the time I did just kill that Jubbysub thing right " " yeah you did huh well listen" Eclipsa pulls out a short iron sword "take this if anything happens alright " then she points at the woods " now go alright hurry though ok " "how will I find it though this flower I mean like where is it" " they randomly spawn in these woods ok just get one and come back " "um ok then". Morty ignoring everything that just happened ran into the forest sword in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ahh aaa geez oh fuck ohh jeez" ,Morty runs further into the woods while the sun sets ;sweat drips across his forehead as he steps into the trees . He knew he had to hurry ,Morty also knew anything could attack in this fucked up game " ahh man gotta find that flower oh god".

Morty sporadically looks around the forest still walking , blindly he steps on a small patch of dead leaves ,they dryly crackle under Morty's foot then the leaves fall straight down along with Morty's foot for only a split second he feels nothing under himself until his foot falls through the exposed hole. Morty falls and grabs to the edge holding on with his sword in his other hand . He urgently tries to pull himself up " ah damn I knew I shouldn't have made Rick help me cheat the presidential fitness..." his hand slips and he plummets " ahhhhhhhhhh". Only darkness surrounded him as he fall further down the chasm .

Morty falls lower and lower into the dark cavern "ahh geez "Morty tries to reach for a branch or anything to slow himself down however the vines break as he tries to grab them " ohh geez there has to be a way out oh man there always is " Morty looks down seeing the dark abyss ahead of him he has no other choice but to accept his fate " ohh god this is it ah man oh well sorry Eclipsa sorry Rick ahh this is gonna hurt" he falls through the air closing his eyes and waiting.

Morty feels a tug on his shirt a root branch is managed under his shirt , Morty tries to move in order to see it and see what he was trying to grab on when his shirt tears releasing Morty he falls for a few seconds into a small puddle in the underground cave. " ahh crap this isn't good I'm all wet and I've still got to get out of here and find that flower" Morty scans the room nervously and sees the only source of light in the room a torch hung on a wall. Morty walks over and grabs it saying "this should help ...uhh wait what the" a sharp metallic noise is released and a hidden door slides open in the wall. Morty pears through the doorway it's dark but he can see a path to both his right ,left ,and straight forward.

Morty spends a few seconds thinking, he has a few options stay in this spot hoping Eclipsa finds him comes down and saves him which doesn't seem to impressive ,or stay in this dungeon and find a way out. Morty takes his first step into the maze like hallway.

Morty stares at all three paths each filled with uncertainty,and possibility. He had no knowing of which was right if any or wrong. Following this logic Morty realised that no matter which one he took he had just as good of a chance as a bad one ,so he instinctively walked forward.

The straight path was long and very dim the only light was that of the torch in mortys hand. He walked for 2 minutes or more when faintly he heard a voice but could not hear what was said. " um Hello ahh " Morty cautiously stepped forward " I'm here peacefully I'm just trying to leave". Nothing no response just dim quite in the mostly empty maze, Morty soon decided it was nothing and continued walking he took three steps and tripped "oww what the" Morty put his torch in front of his foot and saw a large rock in the way. Morty stood up shaking himself off while saying "who puts a rock in a maze geez". Morty feels a presence behind him he says "what the "and turns with the torch in front of him he dimly sees a huge body peering over him.

" I'm stabby mc stoo ima stab you " " ohh ahh crap " Morty runs as fast as possible with his feet in long strides and not looking back as he hears stabby Mc stoo's feet pound on the maze floor. " ha ha you're mine don't you see so don't run from me" Mc stoo soon catches up with Morty and swings his sword Morty is still running as Mc stoo trips " damn rock just you wait I'll catch you yet so don't gawk ". Morty runs forward and sees the doorway along with the right and left paths. With little time to think Morty runs into the left hall lights flicker on Morty looks around and sees a small object hanging off the wall and another beside it. They both face toward Morty hinged on the wall the two objects are orange and red with a black center Morty looks at them trying to figure out what they are.

Both objects began shooting at Morty " oh crap " he ducks douging two projectiles and rolls over to the side of the wall that both turrets are hinged to. Both turrets swing horizontally back and forth unable to see Morty who sits down and exhales he begins thinking what Rick would say

" thank god for bad design huh Morty?" this makes Morty think what would Rick do probably break the turrets and use them to kill the rhyming psycho Morty shakes his head no it doesn't matter what Rick would do I dont need him there has to be a way out. Morty scans the room while the turrets flip back and forth, nothing nothing at all in the corridor besides himself and the turrets , realizing this Morty looks at both of them.

They swing back and forth horizontally, only in a one hundred and eighty degrees not at all vertically. Morty realized quickly that they couldn't track him as long as he stayed out of their field . Morty starts crawling down the corridor on all fours he kept moving down the hall. After a few moments there was a turn in the maze Morty picked himself up and takes a breath. In this time Morty realizes that he has no plan at all he begins questioning himself " what am I going to do ... how long has it been … Rick would have figured this out by now … Rick would just kill this crazy monster and make a better health potion in no time… yeah but Rick would do all this while making me feel like shit I guess it's better to fail a Morty then survive a Rick right ?, running around killing people drinking and acting like a dick cause no one can stop him … but he's right I mean people like Rick a lot why he's such a piece of crap." Morty keeps stepping through the hall when he sees a skeleton laid on the side of the wall with a helmet. At first Morty looks at it shocked and worried though he remembers it's just a game and it's probably just an aesthetic even so he leaves the crown.

Morty continues to walk when behind him he hears " haha ima stab you haha" "oh shit" Morty sees the shadow of Mr stoo. He charges at Morty sword in hand Morty dives down and under his attacker who turns around and swings his sword down. Morty thinking quickly rolls to the left then the right Morty knew soon he would fail but didn't want to just kill him for the sake of it like Rick so he picks himself up and runs " haha dive and dash and i'll give your skull a bash". Morty turns his head " what geez dude that was terrible". Morty turns the corner and trips on a skeleton's leg he turns and looks at it releasing in its hand is a sword. Morty picks it up and runs further into the hall.

Morty soon sees the center a large square platform with a button to the side Morty shrugs and reaches to press it. "Haha" Mr stoo was right behind him "ahh geez really " " lets do this my sword cant miss " Morty runs at him and swings his sword. Tparryrrie back and forth but soon Morty growing tired throws his sword at his attacker's face and dives under him again and climbs up his back choking him. "Yeah you like choking can't rhyme now can you no you know what you couldn't " then the monster tries to stop Morty but even as he drops his sword he struggles trying to reach for Morty's arm but soon his movements slow and he falls. Morty stands breathing presses the button and sits as the center raises up like an elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

The panel soon lifts Morty up to the surface on the top of a hill which is high enough for him to see the path where he and Eclipsa walked out of the forest and he pans his view until he sees Eclipsa but as he looks he realises that Rick and Ray are both up. Morty clenches his fists and breathes in heavily he runs down the hill towards them.

Morty comes out of the forest Rick turns and looks at Morty " hey that was quick". Morty pauses and just peers down at them all. "Quick? Quick huh? what the hell and h hh how are you all u ahh " Morty waves his sword angrily Eclipsa walks up " woah Morty it's cool look after you left I saw some of the flowers behind us it's my bad ok". Morty breaths and drops the sword Rick laughs " ha geez Morty violent video games huh got a little nerd rage " So did you miss me Morty" "what ?" " like were the last few hours boring because I was out".." I don't know what you want me to say ?..." waba luba dud dub It's Rick I carry the story bro knocked out but not knocked down " Morty looks at Rick and smiles " Rick have you ever choked someone, no I know you have but I've got to ask if you don't mind what's your favorite part " " ok Morty it's cool" " is it crushing the windpipe or hearing their breath slow as they start to die or is it just the struggle is it just knowing that time is limited the more you choke them is that it cause I get it you being the controller of their time limiting life with each second"

Ray puts his hands in front of himself " ooooooohhhk listen I'm sure we could all use a minute why don't we settle of a few more minutes and chill" "what ?" Eclipsa looks at him frowning" Ray we can't just wait we have to hurry what are you an idiot it's now or never you know that " Rick smirked, " uh oh trouble in paradise ". Morty looks at him " really ?" "what just trying to cut the tension Morty better than just sitting here why they scream at each other."

Eclipsa grabs Morty's hand " no screw you we'll go without you " Morty stares at here smiling " no no I'll go it's just I figured we could use a minute "whatever". The party furthers on coming closer to the tower. Rick turns toward Morty " are you ok " "yeah" the large black doors swing open revealing a light-filled room " ahh geez".


End file.
